psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Stimulus deprivation
Stimulus deprivation is the deprivation of stimulation of one kind or another. Included in this category is: *Food deprivation *Sensory deprivation *Water deprivation Impact on development ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Goldberger, L. (1993). Sensory deprivation and overload. New York, NY: Free Press. Papers *Adams, H. B. (1988). Studies in REST: III. REST, arousability, and the nature of alcohol and substance abuse: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 5(2) 1988, 77-81. *Aquino, C. C. (1982). Relationships between stimulus deprivation theory and creative communications: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 16(2) 1982, 123-131. *Aschoff, J. (1993). On the passage of subjective time in temporal isolation: Psychologica Belgica Vol 33(2) 1993, 147-157. *Atkinson, R. P., & Sewell, M. M. (1988). Enhancement of visual perception under conditions of short-term exposure to sensory isolation: A comparison of procedures for altering vigilance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(1) Aug 1988, 243-252. *Bagby, E. (1921). The psychological effects of oxygen deprivation: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 1(1) Feb 1921, 97-113. *Barabasz, A. F. (1990). Restricted environmental stimulation elicits spontaneous hypnosis for cold pressor pain control. -r (Trans H.-J. Hautkappe): Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 6(2) 1990, 95-105. *Barabasz, A. F., Baer, L., Sheehan, D. V., & Barabasz, M. (1986). A three-year follow-up of hypnosis and restricted environmental stimulation therapy for smoking: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 34(3) Jul 1986, 169-181. *Barabasz, M. (1987). Trichotillomania: A new treatment: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(3) Jul 1987, 146-154. *Belozertseva, I. V., Sukhotina, I. A., Vossen, J. M. H., & Bespalov, A. Y. (2004). Facilitation of aggressive and sexual behaviors by saccharin deprivation in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 80(4) Jan 2004, 531-539. *Binns, K. E., Withington, D. J., & Keating, M. J. (1995). The developmental emergence of the representation of auditory azimuth in the external nucleus of the inferior colliculus of the guinea-pig: The effects of visual and auditory deprivation: Developmental Brain Research Vol 85(1) Mar 1995, 14-24. *Bohdanecky, Z., Indra, M., Lansky, P., & Radil-Weiss, T. (1984). Alternation of EEG alpha and non-alpha periods does not differ in open and closed eye condition in darkness: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 44(5) 1984, 229-232. *Borrie, R. A. (1990). The use of restricted environmental stimulation therapy in treating addictive behaviors: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 25(7A-8A) Jul 1990-1991, 995-1015. *Boutcher, S. H., & Trenske, M. (1990). The effects of sensory deprivation and music on perceived exertion and affect during exercise: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1990, 167-176. *Brauer, L. H., Buican, B., & de Wit, H. (1994). Effects of caffeine deprivation on taste and mood: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 5(2) Apr 1994, 111-118. *Bross, M., & Zubek, J. P. (1984). Changes in tactile sensitivity as a function of 14 days of auditory restriction: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(3) Dec 1984, 966. *Brouchon-Viton, M. (1975). Acquisition of visual-motor coordination: A lecture on recent experiences with kittens: Psychologie Francaise Vol 20(1-2) Sep 1975, 53-59. *Brown, M. F., & Bing, M. N. (1997). In the dark: Spatial choice when access to spatial cues is restricted: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 25(1) Feb 1997, 21-30. *Canatsey, K., & Roper, J. M. (1997). Removal from stimuli for crisis intervention: Using least restrictive methods to improve the quality of patient care: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 35-44. *Carvell, G. E., & Simons, D. J. (1996). Abnormal tactile experience early in life disrupts active touch: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 16(8) Apr 1996, 2750-2757. *Castro, L., Athanazio, R., Barbetta, M., Ramos, A. C., Angelo, A. L., Campos, I., et al. (2003). Central 5-HT-sub(2B/2C ) and 5-HT-sub-3 receptor stimulation decreases salt intake in sodium-depleted rats: Brain Research Vol 981(1-2) Aug 2003, 151-159. *Chalupa, L. M., Morrow, A. L., & Rhoades, R. W. (1978). Behavioral consequences of visual deprivation and restriction in the golden hamster: Experimental Neurology Vol 61(2) Sep 1978, 442-454. *Chang, F.-l. F., & Greenough, W. T. (1982). Lateralized effects of monocular training on dendritic branching in adult split-brain rats: Brain Research Vol 232(2) Jan 1982, 283-292. *Choh, V., Lew, M. Y., Nadel, M. W., & Wildsoet, C. F. (2006). Effects of interchanging hyperopic defocus and form deprivation stimuli in normal and optic nerve-sectioned chicks: Vision Research Vol 46(6-7) Mar 2006, 1070-1079. *Cleary, T. A., Clamon, C., Price, M., & Shullaw, G. (1988). A reduced stimulation unit: Effects on patients with Alzheimer's disease and related disorders: The Gerontologist Vol 28(4) Aug 1988, 511-514. *Coleman, S. R., Patterson, M. M., & Gormezano, I. (1966). Conditioned jaw movement in the rabbit: Deprivation procedure and saccharin concentration: Psychonomic Science Vol 6(1) 1966, 39-40. *Cooper, G. D., & Adams, H. B. (1988). Studies in REST: II. An overview of REST technology: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 5(2) 1988, 69-75. *Cooper, G. D., Adams, H. B., & Scott, J. C. (1988). Studies in REST: I. Reduced Environmental Stimulation Therapy (REST) and reduced alcohol consumption: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 5(2) 1988, 61-68. *Corke, P. P. (1964). Complex behavior in "old" and "young" rats: Psychological Reports 15(2) 1964, 371-376. *Dalrymple, A. J. (1989). Sensory extinction of stereotyped object-dropping: Identification of a reinforcer for skill training: Behavioral Residential Treatment Vol 4(2) Apr 1989, 99-111. *Denenberg, V. H., & et al. (1978). Infantile stimulation induces brain lateralization in rats: Science Vol 201(4361) Sep 1978, 1150-1152. *DiBattista, D. (1991). Examination of the negative alcohol-deprivation effect in the golden hamster (Mesocricetus auratus): Alcohol Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 337-343. *Dick, M. B., Andel, R., Bricker, J., Gorospe, J. B., Hsieh, S., & Dick-Muehlke, C. (2001). Dependence on visual feedback during motor skill learning in Alzheimer's disease: Aging, Neuropsychology, and Cognition Vol 8(2) Jun 2001, 120-136. *Dorrian, J., Roach, G. D., Fletcher, A., & Dawson, D. (2006). The effects of fatigue on train handling during speed restrictions: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 9(4) Jul 2006, 243-257. *Ellemberg, D., Lewis, T. L., Defina, N., Maurer, D., Brent, H. P., Guillemot, J. P., et al. (2005). Greater losses in sensitivity to second-order local motion than to first-order local motion after early visual deprivation in humans: Vision Research Vol 45(22) Oct 2005, 2877-2884. *Erber, J. T. (1979). The institutionalized geriatric patient considered in a framework of developmental deprivation: Human Development Vol 22(3) 1979, 165-179. *Essock-Vitale, S. M. (1978). Comparison of ape and monkey modes of problem solution: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 92(5) Oct 1978, 942-957. *Fahy, T. A., DeSilva, P., Silverstone, P., & Russell, G. F. (1989). The effects of loss of taste and smell in a case of anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Dec 1989, 860-861. *Finitzo, T., Gunnarson, A. D., & Clark, J. L. (1990). Auditory deprivation and early conductive hearing loss from otitis media: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 11(1) Nov 1990, 29-42. *Forgays, D. G. (1987). Arousal and arousability in repeated isolation experiences: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(1) Aug 1987, 277-278. *Forgays, D. G. (1987). Flotation rest as a smoking intervention: Addictive Behaviors Vol 12(1) 1987, 85-90. *Forgays, D. G. (1989). Behavioral and physiological responses of stayers and quitters in underwater isolation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 60(10, Sect 1) Oct 1989, 937-942. *Forgays, D. G., & Belinson, M. J. (1986). Is flotation isolation a relaxing environment? : Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1986, 19-34. *Forgays, D. G., & Forgays, D. K. (1992). Creativity enhancement through flotation isolation: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 12(4) Dec 1992, 329-335. *Forgays, D. G., & McClure, G. (1988). Heart-rate response to water-immersion isolation as a function of spatial orientation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(1) Aug 1988, 163-167. *Friedrich, D., Libkuman, T., & Thomas, A. (1973). Input deficit and stimulus enrichment: A replication-with-expansion: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 77(6) May 1973, 687-693. *Fullgrabe, M. W., Vengeliene, V., & Spanagel, R. (2007). Influence of age at drinking onset on the alcohol deprivation effect and stress-induced drinking in female rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 86(2) Feb 2007, 320-326. *Galani, R., Jarrard, L. E., Will, B. E., & Kelche, C. (1997). Effects of postoperative housing conditions on functional recovery in rats with lesions of the hippocampus, subiculum, or entorhinal cortex: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 67(1) Jan 1997, 43-56. *Gao, Y., Hu, J., Guan, L., Kuang, P., Jiang, S., & Kuang, P. (1998). Expression of Jun-like protein in the hemisphere of the chick following monovisual deprivation and one-trial passive avoidance task: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 30(2) 1998, 187-192. *Garcia-Segura, L. M. (1977). Environment, behavior, and learning in adult mice: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 35(1) Mar 1977, 49-56. *Geiger, J. F., & Barker, L. M. (1976). Alcohol consumption by rat and mouse strains: Functions of taste and alcohol deprivation: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 37(7) Jul 1976, 950-958. *Gentilin, J. (1987). Room restriction: A therapeutic prescription: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 25(7) Jul 1987, 12-16. *Gonzalez, M. M. C., & Aston-Jones, G. (2008). Light deprivation damages monoamine neurons and produces a depressive behavioral phenotype in rats: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 105(12) Mar 2008, 4898-4903. *Gottschalk, J. M., Libby, M. E., & Graff, R. B. (2000). The effects of establishing operations on preference assessment outcomes: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 33(1) Spr 2000, 85-88. *Granqvist, P., & Larsson, M. (2006). Contribution of Religiousness in the Prediction and Interpretation of Mystical Experiences in a Sensory Deprivation Context: Activation of Religious Schemas: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 140(4) Jul 2006, 319-327. *Green, J., Pollak, C. P., & Smith, G. P. (1987). The effect of desynchronization on meal patterns of humans living in time isolation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 39(2) 1987, 203-209. *Hariu, T., & Ueno, H. (1964). Studies on sensory deprivation: II. With reference to the genetic process of perception: 4: Tohoku Psychologica Folia 22(3-4) 1964, 72-78. *Harminc, M. (1965). Influence of deprivation at an early age upon discriminative learning in rats: Psychologica 16(5) 1965, 263-276. *Harrison, J. R., & Barabasz, A. F. (1991). Effects of restricted environmental stimulation therapy on the behavior of children with autism: Child Study Journal Vol 21(3) 1991, 153-166. *Harrison, R. H., & Newirth, J. (1990). The effect of sensory deprivation and ego strength on a measure of autistic thinking: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 54(3-4) Sum 1990, 694-703. *Hartman, E. C., & Klatt, K. P. (2005). The effects of deprivation, presession exposure, and preferences on teaching manding to children with autism: Analysis of Verbal Behavior Vol 21 2005, 135-144. *Hayashi, M., Morikawa, T., & Hori, T. (1992). EEG alpha activity and hallucinatory experience during sensory deprivation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 75(2) Oct 1992, 403-412. *Heyser, C. J., Schulteis, G., & Koob, G. F. (1997). Increased ethanol self-administration after a period of imposed ethanol deprivation in rats trained in a limited access paradigm: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 21(5) Aug 1997, 784-791. *Holter, S. M., Landgraf, R., Zieglgansberger, W., & Spanagel, R. (1997). Time course of acamprosate action on operant ethanol self-administration after ethanol deprivation: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 21(5) Aug 1997, 862-868. *Hutchinson, R. R. (1972). The environmental causes of aggression: Nebraska Symposium on Motivation Vol 20 1972, 155-181. *Hyvarinen, J., & Hyvarinen, L. (1979). Blindness and modification of association cortex by early binocular deprivation in monkeys: Child Care, Health & Development Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 1979, 385-387. *Ikeda, H. (1979). Physiological basis of visual acuity and its development in kittens: Child Care, Health & Development Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 1979, 375-383. *Ison, J. R., & Black, H. (1965). The effects of deprivation level on differential-conditioning performance in rats: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1965, 29-30. *Jackson, C. W., Jr., & Pollard, J. C. (1966). Some nondeprivation variables which influence the "effects" of experimental sensory deprivation: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 71(5) Oct 1966, 383-388. *Jacobs, G. D., Heilbronner, R. L., & Stanley, J. M. (1984). The effects of short term Flotation REST on relaxation: A controlled study: Health Psychology Vol 3(2) 1984, 99-112. *Juliano, L. M., & Brandon, T. H. (1998). Reactivity to instructed smoking availability and environmental cues: Evidence with urge and reaction time: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 6(1) Feb 1998, 45-53. *Kalish, M. L. (1994). Idiosyncratic errors in visually directed reaching: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 26(3) Sep 1994, 296-300. *Kaplan, G. M., & Barabasz, A. F. (1988). Enhancing hypnotizability: Differential effects of flotation Restricted Environmental Stimulation Technique and Progressive Muscle Relaxation: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 16(1) May 1988, 39-51. *Kaye, M., Mitchell, D. E., & Cynader, M. (1981). Depth perception, eye alignment and cortical ocular dominance of dark-reared cats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 2(1) Aug 1981, 37-54. *Keilmann, A., & Herdegen, T. (1997). The c-Fos transcripition factor in the auditory pathway of the juvenile rat: Effects of acoustic deprivation and repetitive stimulation: Brain Research Vol 753(2) Apr 1997, 291-298. *Kirkwood, A., Rioult, M. G., & Bear, M. F. (1996). Experience-dependent modification of synaptic plasticity in visual cortex: Nature Vol 381(6582) Jun 1996, 526-528. *Klippel, J. A. (1978). Behavioral persistence following switchovers between environmental enrichment and impoverishment in mice: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 11(6) Nov 1978, 541-557. *Komisaruk, B. R., & Whipple, B. (1998). Love as sensory stimulation: Physiological consequences of its deprivation and expression: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 23(8) Nov 1998, 927-944. *Kriel, Y., Hampson, D. B., Lambert, E. V., Tucker, R., Albertus, Y., Claassen, A., et al. (2007). Visual stimulus deprivation and manipulation of auditory timing signals on pacing strategy: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 105(3, Pt 2) Dec 2007, 1227-1241. *Kumar, A., & Schliebs, R. (1992). Postnatal laminar development of cholinergic receptors, protein kinase C and dihydropyridine-sensitive calcium antagonist binding in rat visual cortex: Effect of visual deprivation: International Journal of Developmental Neuroscience Vol 10(6) Dec 1992, 491-504. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Singh, N. N., Oliva, D., Montironi, G., & Chierchie, S. (2004). Assessing a New Response-microswitch Combination With a Boy With Minimal Motor Behavior: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(2) Apr 2004, 459-462. *Landis, D. (1968). Erratum: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (9), Sep, 1968. *Landis, D. (1968). Making the First Course Interesting: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (5), May, 1968. *Lawton, M. P., Van Haitsma, K., Klapper, J., Kleban, M. H., Katz, I. R., & Corn, J. (1998). A stimulation-retreat special care unit for elders with dementing illness: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 10(4) Dec 1998, 379-395. *Lickliter, R., & Lewkowicz, D. J. (1995). Intersensory experience and early perceptual development: Attenuated prenatal sensory stimulation affects postnatal auditory and visual responsiveness in bobwhite quail chicks (Colinus virginianus): Developmental Psychology Vol 31(4) Jul 1995, 609-618. *Lickliter, R., Lewkowicz, D. J., & Columbus, R. F. (1996). Intersensory experience and early perceptual development: The role of spatial contiguity in bobwhite quail chicks' responsiveness to multimodal maternal cues: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 29(5) Jul 1996, 403-416. *Lightfoot, D. (2006). Minimizing government: Deletion as cliticization: Linguistic Review Vol 23(2) 2006, 97-126. *Loarer, E., & Savoyant, A. (1991). Visual imagery in locomotor movement without vision. Oxford, England: North-Holland. *Losey, G. S. (1979). Fish cleaning symbiosis: Proximate causes of host behaviour: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(3) Aug 1979, 669-685. *Maciejczyk, J. (1983). Effect of limited stimulation on psychomotoric and intellectual performance as dependent on temperamental properties: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 26(1) 1983, 93-102. *Macphail, E. M. (1966). Self-stimulation in pigeons: The problem of "priming." Psychonomic Science Vol 5(1) 1966, 7-8. *Maier, R. A. (1963). Maternal behavior in the domestic hen: The role of pretest restriction of movement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1963, 350-356. *Marcucella, H. (1989). Predicting the amount of ethanol consumed per bout from schedule of access to ethanol: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 17(1) Feb 1989, 101-112. *McGrady, A., Turner, J. W., Fine, T. H., & Higgins, J. T. (1987). Effects of biobehaviorally-assisted relaxation training on blood pressure, plasma renin, cortisol, and aldosterone levels in borderline essential hypertension: Clinical Biofeedback & Health: An International Journal Vol 10(1) Spr-Sum 1987, 16-25. *McGuigan, N. (2007). Can young preschool children be trained to perform percept deprivation tasks? : Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 168(1) Mar 2007, 37-42. *Moline, M. L., Monk, T. H., Wagner, D. R., Pollak, C. P., & et al. (1986). Human growth hormone release is decreased during sleep in temporal isolation (free-running): Chronobiologia Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 1986, 13-19. *Monk, T. H., Moline, M. L., & Graeber, R. C. (1988). Inducing jet lag in the laboratory: Patterns of adjustment to an acute shift in routine: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 59(8) Aug 1988, 703-710. *Myers, S. (1990). Seclusion: A last resort measure: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 26(3) 1990, 24-28. *Myers, S. (1991). "Seclusion: A last resort measure": Correction: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 27(2) 1991, 15. *Nil, R., Woodson, P. P., & Battig, K. (1987). Effects of smoking deprivation on smoking behavior and heart rate response in high and low CO absorbing smokers: Psychopharmacology Vol 92(4) Aug 1987, 465-469. *Norlander, T., Bergman, H., & Archer, T. (1998). Effects of flotation rest on creative problem solving and originality: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 18(4) Dec 1998, 399-408. *Norlander, T., Kjellgren, A., & Archer, T. (2000). The experience of flotation-rest as a function of setting and previous experience of altered state of consciousness: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 20(2) 2000-2001, 161-178. *Norlander, T., Kjellgren, A., & Archer, T. (2002). Effects of flotation-versus chamber-Restricted Environmental Stimulation Technique (REST) on creativity and realism under stress and non-stress conditions: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 22(4) 2002-2003, 343-359. *Novikova, L. A. (1988). Neurophysiological mechanisms of vision and hearing disorders in children: Defektologiya No 1 1988, 8-15. *Odom, R. D. (1964). Effects of auditory and visual stimulus deprivation and satiation on children's performance in an operant task: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology 1(1) 1964, 16-25. *Odom, R. D. (1965). Chilren's performance as a function of the degree of visual stimulus deprivation and satiation: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 69(6) Jun 1965, 618-623. *Okada, F., Kinoshita, S., & Ichikawa, K. (1996). A case of panic disorder induced by complete isolation experiment: European Psychiatry Vol 11(5) 1996, 268-269. *Parent, L. H. (1978). Effects of a low-stimulus environment on behavior: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 32(1) Jan 1978, 19-25. *Pasternak, T., & Merigan, W. H. (1984). Effects of stimulus speed on direction discriminations: Vision Research Vol 24(10) 1984, 1349-1355. *Persinger, M. A. (1999). Increased emergence of alpha activity over the left but not the right temporal lobe within a dark acoustic chamber: Differential response of the left but not the right hemisphere to transcerebral magnetic fields: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 34(2) Nov 1999, 163-169. *Peterson, V., Simonsen, H. B., & Lawson, L. G. (1995). The effect of environmental stimulation on the development of behavior in pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 45(3-4) Nov 1995, 215-224. *Pinel, J. P., Symons, L. A., Christensen, B. K., & Tees, R. C. (1989). Development of defensive burying in Rattus norvegicus: Experience and defensive responses: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 103(4) Dec 1989, 359-365. *Ponton, C. W., Don, M., Eggermont, J. J., Waring, M. D., Kwong, B., & Masuda, A. (1996). Auditory system plasticity in children after long periods of complete deafness: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 8(1) Dec 1996, 61-65. *Post, R. M., & Altshuler, L. L. (1988). Impact of visual cues on extreme pressure of manic speech: Preliminary observations and report of two cases: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 1(3) Fal 1988, 229-232. *Quay, H. C. (1965). Psychopathic personality as pathological stimulation-seeking: American Journal of Psychiatry 122(2) 1965, 180-183. *Rajecki, D. W., Grams, J. R., Stursa, S., & Nerenz, D. R. (1978). Mediating factors in chick social pecking: II. Effects of exposure to movement: Aggressive Behavior Vol 4(4) 1978, 331-343. *Reed, G. F., & Kenna, J. C. (1964). Sex differences in body imagery and orientation under sensory deprivation of brief duration: Perceptual and Motor Skills 18(1) 1964, 117-118. *Renner, K. E. (1966). Temporal integration: The effect of early experience: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality 1(3) 1966, 201-210. *Reymond, E., & Rogers, L. J. (1981). Deprivation of the visual and tactile aspects of food important to learning performance of an appetitive task by chicks: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 31(4) Apr 1981, 425-434. *Reynolds, G. S. (1964). Temporally spaced responding by pigeons: Development and effects of deprivation and extinction: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior 7(6) 1964, 415-421. *Reynolds, R. I. (1989). Auditory and visual distance estimation after active or passive visual deprivation: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 27(3) May 1989, 237-238. *Richards, T. L., Kozak, L., Johnson, L. C., & Standish, L. J. (2005). Replicable functional magnetic resonance imaging evidence of correlated brain signals between physically and sensory isolated subjects: The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(6) Dec 2005, 955-963. *Rieser, J. J., & Rider, E. A. (1991). Young children's spatial orientation with respect to multiple targets when walking without vision: Developmental Psychology Vol 27(1) Jan 1991, 97-107. *Rinderer, T. E., & Baxter, J. R. (1979). Honey bee hoarding behaviour: Effects of previous stimulation by empty comb: Animal Behaviour Vol 27(2) May 1979, 426-428. *Rodd-Hendricks, Z. A., Bell, R. L., Kuc, K. A., Murphy, J. M., McBride, W. J., Lumeng, L., et al. (2001). Effects of concurrent access to multiple ethanol concentrations and repeated deprivations on alcohol intake of alcohol-preferring rats: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(8) Aug 2001, 1140-1150. *Rodd-Hendricks, Z. A., McKinzie, D. L., Murphy, J. M., McBride, W. J., Lumeng, L., & Li, T.-K. (2000). The expression of an alcohol deprivation effect in the high-alcohol-drinking replicate rat lines is dependent on repeated deprivations: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 24(6) Jun 2000, 747-753. *Rodd-Henricks, Z. A., McKinzie, D. L., Shaikh, S. R., Murphy, J. M., McBride, W. J., Lumeng, L., et al. (2000). Alcohol deprivation effect is prolonged in the alcohol preferring (P) rat after repeated deprivations: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 24(1) Jan 2000, 8-16. *Rommetveit, R. (1965). Stages in concept formation: II. Effects of an extra intention to verbalize the concept and of stimulus predifferentiation: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology 6(1) 1965, 59-64. *Ruben, R. J. (1984). An inquiry into the minimal amount of auditory deprivation which results in a cognitive effect in man: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 414 1984, 157-164. *Sachs, B. D. (1997). Erection evoked in male rats by airborne scent from estrous females: Physiology & Behavior Vol 62(4) Oct 1997, 921-924. *Sackett, G. P. (1965). Effects of rearing conditions upon the behavior of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Child Development 36(4) 1965, 855-868. *Sakata, S., Shinohara, J., Hori, T., & Sugimoto, S. (1995). Enhancement of randomness by flotation rest (restricted environmental stimulation technique): Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(3, Pt 1) Jun 1995, 999-1010. *Samson, H. H., & Chappell, A. (2001). Effects of alcohol deprivation on alcohol consumption using a sipper-tube procedure: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(5) May 2001, 680-686. *Schulz, P., & Kaspar, C.-H. (1994). Neuroendocrine and psychological effects of restricted environmental stimulation technique in a flotation tank: Biological Psychology Vol 37(2) Mar 1994, 161-175. *Schumann, D. W. (2004). Media factors that contribute to a restriction of exposure to diversity. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sharma, A., Gilley, P. M., Dorman, M. F., & Baldwin, R. (2007). Deprivation-induced cortical reorganization in children with cochlear implants: International Journal of Audiology Vol 46(9) Sep 2007, 494-499. *Simone, S. S., & Long, M. A. (1985). The behavioral treatment of hyperemesis gravidarum: the Behavior Therapist Vol 8(7) Jul-Aug 1985, 128-129. *Sipprelle, C. N., Long, T. E., & Lucik, T. W. (1963). Qualitative changes in verbal response as a function of stimulus deprivation: Journal of Clinical Psychology 19(3) 1963, 287-289. *Spear, P. D., Tong, L., McCall, M. A., & Pasternak, T. (1985). Developmentally induced loss of direction-selective neurons in the cat's lateral suprasylvian visual cortex: Developmental Brain Research Vol 20(2) Jun 1985, 281-285. *Storey, P. L., Wright, R. A., & Williams, B. J. (1996). Need as a moderator of the difficulty-cardiovascular response relation: The case of fluid deprivation: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 10(3) 1996, 228-238. *Suedfeld, P. (1983). The Restricted Environmental Stimulation Technique in the modification of addictive behaviors: Through the centuries to frontiers for the Eighties: Bulletin of the Society of Psychologists in Addictive Behaviors Vol 2(4) Fal 1983, 231-237. *Suedfeld, P. (1990). Restricted environmental stimulation and smoking cessation: A 15-year progress report: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 25(8) 1990, 861-888. *Suedfeld, P., & Baker-Brown, G. (1986). Restricted environmental stimulation therapy and aversion conditioning in smoking cessation: Active and placebo effects: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 24(4) 1986, 421-428. *Suedfeld, P., & Baker-Brown, G. (1987). Restricted environmental stimulation therapy of smoking: A parametric study: Addictive Behaviors Vol 12(3) 1987, 263-267. *Suedfeld, P., Ballard, E. J., Baker-Brown, G., & Borrie, R. A. (1985). Flow of consciousness in restricted environmental stimulation: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 5(3) 1985-1986, 219-230. *Suedfeld, P., & Borrie, R. A. (1999). Health and therapeutic applications of chamber and flotation restricted environmental stimulation therapy (REST): Psychology & Health Vol 14(3) May 1999, 545-566. *Suedfeld, P., & Bruno, T. (1990). Flotation REST and imagery in the improvement of athletic performance: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 12(1) Mar 1990, 82-85. *Suedfeld, P., & Coren, S. (1989). Perceptual isolation, sensory deprivation, and rest: Moving introductory psychology texts out of the 1950s: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie canadienne Vol 30(1) Jan 1989, 17-29. *Suedfeld, P., & Eich, E. (1995). Autobiographical memory and affect under conditions of reduced environmental stimulation: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 15(4) Dec 1995, 321-326. *Suedfeld, P., & Kristeller, J. L. (1982). Stimulus reduction as a technique in health psychology: Health Psychology Vol 1(4) Fal 1982, 337-357. *Suedfeld, P., Metcalfe, J., & Bluck, S. (1987). Enhancement of scientific creativity by flotation REST (restricted environmental stimulation technique): Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 7(3) Sep 1987, 219-231. *Suedfeld, P., Ramirez, C. E., Remick, R. A., & Fleming, J. A. (1987). Memory effects of restricted environmental stimulation therapy (REST) and possible applications to ECT: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 11(2-3) 1987, 179-184. *Suedfeld, P., Ramirez, C. E., Remick, R. A., & Fleming, J. A. (1989). Reduction of post-ECT memory complaints through brief, partial restricted environmental stimulation (REST): Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 13(5) 1989, 693-700. *Suedfeld, P., & Schwartz, G. (1983). Restricted Environmental Stimulation Therapy (REST) as a treatment for autistic children: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 4(3) Sep 1983, 196-201. *Tapert, S. F., Brown, G. G., Baratta, M. V., & Brown, S. A. (2004). fMRI BOLD response to alcohol stimuli in alcohol dependent young women: Addictive Behaviors Vol 29(1) Jan 2004, 33-50. *Thaw, A. K., Frankmann, S., & Hill, D. L. (2000). Behavioral taste responses of developmentally NaCl-restricted rats to various concentrations of NaCl: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 114(2) Apr 2000, 437-441. *Togashi, T., & Ito, Y. (1994). Aggressive behavior of an autistic child: Report of a case study with treatment by sensory unification integration: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 31(5) Mar 1994, 77-82. *Tomie, A., Mohamed, W. M., & Pohorecky, L. A. (2005). Effects of Age on Pavlovian Autoshaping of Ethanol Drinking in Non-Deprived Rats: International Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 18(2) 2005, 167-177. *Treichler, F. R., & Homick, J. L. (1966). Pretraining influence on relationship between extent of deprivation and probability learning performance: Psychological Reports 18(3) 1966, 689-690. *Treichler, F. R., & Marsella, A. J. (1965). Extent of deprivation and probability learning performance: Psychological Reports 16(3, Pt 1) 1965, 915-916. *Turner, J. W., Fine, T., Ewy, G., Sershon, P., & et al. (1989). The presence or absence of light during flotation restricted environmental stimulation: Effects on plasma cortisol, blood pressure, and mood: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 14(4) Dec 1989, 291-300. *Turner, J. W., & Fine, T. H. (1983). Effects of relaxation associated with brief restricted environmental stimulation therapy (REST) on plasma cortisol, ACTH, and LH: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(1) Mar 1983, 115-126. *Turyabahika-Thyen, K., & Wolffgramm, J. (2006). Loss of Flexibility in Alcohol-Taking Rats: Promoting Factors: European Addiction Research Vol 12(4) 2006, 210-221. *Tusa, R. J., Mustari, M. J., Burrows, A. F., & Fuchs, A. F. (2001). Gaze-stabilizing deficits and latent nystagmus in monkeys with brief, early-onset visual deprivation: Eye movement recordings: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 86(2) Aug 2001, 651-661. *Van Liere, D. W., & Wiepkema, P. R. (1992). Effects of long-term deprivation of sand on dustbathing behaviour in laying hens: Animal Behaviour Vol 43(4) Apr 1992, 549-558. *Vaughter, R. M., Tyer, Z. E., & Halcomb, C. G. (1966). Discrimination performance in deprived and non-deprived rats as a function of pre-discrimination information: Psychonomic Science Vol 5(5) 1966, 199-200. *Walker, W. R., Freeman, R. F., & Christensen, D. K. (1994). Restricting environmental stimulation (REST) to enhance cognitive behavioral treatment for obsessive compulsive disorder with schizotypal personality disorder: Behavior Therapy Vol 25(4) Fal 1994, 709-719. *Wallbaum, A. B., Rzewnicki, R., Steele, H., & Suedfeld, P. (1991). Progressive muscle relaxation and restricted environmental stimulation therapy for chronic tension headache: A pilot study: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 38(1-4), Spec Issue 1991, 33-39. *Walters, C., Parsons, O. A., & Shurley, J. T. (1964). Male-female differences in underwater sensory isolation: British Journal of Psychiatry 110(465) 1964, 290-295. *Weatherly, J. N., Nurnberger, J. T., & Hanson, B. C. (2005). Investigating the procedural variables that determine whether rats will display negative anticipatory contrast or positive induction: Behavioural Processes Vol 70(1) Aug 2005, 10-18. *Weems, L. B., Jr., & Walker, E. L. (1964). Speed and basal resistance level (BRL) in a segmented straight alley as a function of alteration of the stimulus, gentling, and isolation: Psychological Record 14(4) 1964, 515-519. *Weil-Halpern, F. (1982). Family circle: Effect of hospital environment upon infant: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale Vol 24(4) 1982, 413-418. *Wenzel, B. M. (1970). A Word in Search of a Meaning: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (1), Jan, 1970. *Wolf, G. (1982). Refined salt appetite methodology for rats demonstrated by assessing sex differences: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 96(6) Dec 1982, 1016-1021. *Wu, M.-L., & Chiao, C.-C. (2007). Light deprivation delays morphological differentiation of bipolar cells in the rabbit retina: Brain Research Vol 1170 Sep 2007, 13-19. *Yashiro, K., Corlew, R., & Philpot, B. D. (2005). Visual Deprivation Modifies Both Presynaptic Glutamate Release and the Composition of Perisynaptic/Extrasynaptic NMDA Receptors in Adult Visual Cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(50) Dec 2005, 11684-11692. *Zalewska, M. M. (1991). Deprivation of auditory sensations and its meaning in psychological development: Journal of the American Deafness and Rehabilitation Association Vol 24(3-4) Jan-Apr 1991, 86-87. *Zernicki, B. (1997). Reversal of visual discrimination and visual acute extinction in cats with poor or limited early visual experience: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 57(4) 1997, 323-328. *Zubek, J. P. (1964). Effects of prolonged sensory and perceptual deprivation: British Medical Bulletin 20(1) 1964, 38-42. * * Additional material Books Papers *deprivation Google Scholar Dissertations *Ballard, E. J. (1990). The use of flotation REST in the treatment of persistent psychophysiological insomnia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Christensen, D. K. (1995). Effects of dry flotation REST, natural environment video presentation, and hypnotizability on recovery from induced stress. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Collins, C. E. (1998). Anatomical, behavioral and hormonal correlates of song deprivation in the zebra finch. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Dyer, R. A. (1992). The effects of Restricted Environmental Stimulation Therapy on the production of specific food aversions in obese females: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Geist, C. R. (1976). Environmental isolation, incentive by temperature stress, and protein-calorie malnutrition as determinants of the performance of rats in the modified Hebb-Williams closed-field maze: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harrison, J. R. (1990). Effects of restricted environmental stimulation (REST) on the behavior of children with autism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaplan, G. M. (1986). Enhancing hypnotizability: Differential effects of flotation restricted environmental stimulation technique and progressive muscle relaxation: Dissertation Abstracts International *Kaye, M. E. (1988). The effects of brief flotation REST on physiological, cognitive, and mood measures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelly, T. H. (1984). The effects of methadone on the behavioral mechanisms of conditioned reinforcement and deprivation in the pigeon: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McAleney, P. J. (1991). The effects of restricted environment stimulation and visual imagery on athletic performance: Intercollegiate tennis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ruzyla-Smith, P. A. (1993). Effects of hypnosis and restricted environmental stimulation therapy on the immune response: B- and T- cells, helper and suppressor cells: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walker, S. E. (1985). A comparative analysis of aerobic exercise, restricted environmental stimulation (floatation), and stress management training on physiological and psychological measures of stress: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Deprivation